uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
National Express West Midlands Route 350 351
= National Express West Midlands Route 350/351/951= From UK Transport Wiki Service 351 runs from Walsall - Bloxwich - Cannock Via Landywood, Cheslyn Hay & Great Wyrley The journey takes just between around 40 minutes, but can stretch to 50 minutes depending on the time of day. Early morning journeys on a Saturday are a short as 28 minutes, but soon pick up to a full 45 minutes length later on in the day. Following the recent renumbering and timetable change, the service is interlinked with service 350 (Walsall - Manor Hospital), buses changing routes once in Walsall. As the 351 has mostly always been operated using non-low floor buses, the 350 consequentlly is no longer easily accessible. A majour change is the Monday to Friday off-peek frequency has been reduced to hourly, with much announce from local people. This is why National Express West Midlands needed to do what ever it can to save these routes from the chop. It is worth noting that in the from deregulation until May 2009 this service has undergone a number of changes. A set of express routes ran along the main section of the route, these were;- 950, 950A, 951, 951A, 952 and 953. Most of theses journeys before 2007; Monday's - Friday's saw a 30 minute frequency provided buy these Timesavers, along with a combined 30 minute frequency with routes 350, 350A & 351. Saturdays saw a more steady 20 minutes frequency, just with the timesaver services. The combination of these Timesaver services run by National Express West Midlands ran between Birmingham - Walsall - Hednesford via Bloxwich, Great Wyrley, Bridgtown, Cheslyn Hay, Bridgtown, Cannock, & Heath Hayes. National Express West Midlands ran an evening service on Friday's and Saturday's on route 351 on its one steam. Due to a reduction of the number of drivers Walsall had and high running costs. Dispite the service gaining many passengers, National Express West Midlands decided to cut the route back to daytime operations only. A good example of what remains to date can still been seen in the Saturday timetable. Unusual for a bus route, the latest journey departing Walsall is on a Saturday, compared to that of the Monday - Friday timetable. As the last Saturday journey was profitable it saved it from scrappage, thus the remains of it today. At one stage combined services provded a 15/20 minutes frequency, along the main Walsall - Cannock section of the route. Now the Walsall - Cannock section has just been reduced to every hour between 09:30 and 15:30 Mondays - Fridays. Its worth noting that for service 351 and 951, it operas that 'deregulation' just has not worked. All of which, is why day-on-day, some transport critics state this would be a case in point, for the need of the reverse on deregulation. Just on looking at this route, if you were not a regular passenger and someone who lives on the route, it would put you off wanted to becoming a regular bus users. If on the other hand, you were a regular bus users. It would put you off from wanted to use the route, due to the number of changes it goes through. Service 351 *Walsall Town Centre *Bloxwich *Landywood *Cheslyn Hay *Great Wyrley *Cannock Town Service 951 *Birmingham City Centre *Grate Barr *Walsall Town Centre *Bloxwich *Landywood *Cheslyn Hay *Great Wyrley *Cannock Town http://timetables.centro.org.uk/showtimetable.asp?file=3_a%5C350WMT#350 Network West Midlands Official Tmetable http://timetables.centro.org.uk/showtimetable.asp?file=3_a%5C350WMT#350 Network West Midlands Official Tmetable